basement_dwellersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanencrag Stridehoof
Never say no to anything free, especially if it's food or gold. Tanencrag "Adrak" Stridehoof is the only son of the late Brai'gor and Kalta Stridehoof of Highmountain. He is currently the Huntmaster of the Unseen Path, under the alias Baelfire. He has made a living as a fence and poacher selling to anyone that shows interest. When not selling his merchandise he's likely to be eating it away. He inherited some minor affinity to the elements, especially earth, from his father and likes to summon pebbles, geodes and shale spiders, a pandaren spirit tagged along to play with his elementals at some point. If it's not obvious he enjoys eating a good meal or five, but he also enjoys cooking, and accidentally animated a carrot while experimenting at the Frostwall Tavern. He's also an engineer and primarily makes guns, tinkers with his clothes and even made something to help with cooking. In his free time if he's not hunting he's eating and vice versa, he prefers to stay and feast at taverns whenever possible but is no stranger to sleeping outdoors. Otherwise you might find him on misadventures with his best friends: a Worgan Rogue and Undead Priest by the names of Rowan Synder and Gabriel Reiners and can be seen with an Iron Warwolf named Lucky. History Year 612 of the Kings Calendar (612 KC) - Adrak was born to a Rivermane Shaman and a Skyhorn Huntress that found their way to the Barrens. 617-626 KC - raised in Thunder Bluff had some shamanistic potential but became a hunter. 626 KC - Parents killed by the scourge, rumoured to have become Death Knights, but this remains to be seen. 626-628 KC - Aged around 15 lived in the Dalaran Underbelly, developed plenty of bad habits and traits, became an adventurer took on the name Tanencrag. One of the youngest champions in the Argent Tournament. 628-631 KC - spent a lot of time "traveling" would frequent taverns, kinda fell from contact with the Horde beyond being in their cities. 631 KC - the Shattering puts an end to his festivities and he returns to Thunder Bluff. Officially ditches the horde. He tries helping the Earthern Ring restore balance. 631-632 KC - more traveling, plenty of hunting, especially in not so legal places, visits outland cuz he's never been, settled in Nagrand for a bit. 633 KC Hears word of Pandaria from an old friend has considered going but opted to stay in Nagrand and write to him, he was right to. 633 KC - Still distrustful of the horde but promises of peace encourage him to join his friend to Draenor to help with their effort against the Iron Horde he's always wanted to see what outland used to look like. 633-635 KC - helps build and manage a Garrison in Frostfire for his friend, who is now a Commander, runs the inn in his off time. Has bonded with the Frostwolves over the years. 635 KC - Return to Azeroth, the Burning Legion invade, he joins his friend on the Broken Shore where both sides lose many heroes. He's eventually dragged into the Unseen Path and somehow becomes the Huntmaster. 636 KC - with the recruitment of his people into the Horde and the deterioration of the faction's honour as the world dies around him he has began aiding them in an unofficial manner, mostly as an engineer, "supplier" and merc, but has gotten to explore the culture in Zandalar. Category:Characters